I Love Rock N Roll
by UchihaMcCartney
Summary: -Es que por fin siento que soy feliz, lo siento pero iré a Hamburgo con Naruto Y Sasuke y no me importa lo que digas- Dijo Sakura mientras su madre la veía con rencor. - Haz lo que quieras, lárgate pero, Sakura, no llegaras a ningún lado con esa estúpida guitarra, recuerda mis palabras- pronuncio Mebuki Haruno con ira, al momento que vio salir a Sakura con su guitarra en mano.
1. Comienzo

**Aclaraciones: **

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**La trama me pertenece, sin embargo alguna de las ideas para hacer la historia están inspiradas en los comienzos The Beatles, desde Quarrymen hasta The Beatles. **

**Ha leer se ha dicho! _**

Comienzo.

Era un día soleado, había pocos automóviles transitando en las avenidas principales, el mercado estaba lleno, se escuchaban sonar a Elvis Presley en unos cuantos radios, la gente sonreía y compraba animadamente su comida.

\- Mama, mira lo que encontré, es un gatito- decía y sonreía una chica a su madre

\- Ay Sakura suéltalo que tal si tiene rabia-pronunció su madre mientras miraba con desprecio al animal.

-Vamos mama no seas así, por favor conservémoslo -dijo mientras veía a su madre con ojos de súplica.

\- No Sakura y ayúdame a terminar de comprar- espeto su madre con disgusto

\- Claro mama- respondía tristemente la ojijade mientras soltaba al animalito

-¡Querida Sakura!- se escuchó un grito desde el otro extremo de la calle

-Hola Ino- respondió la peli rosa. -¿cómo has estado? – dijo mientras cruzaba hacia el otro extremo de la calle para estar con la peli rosa

\- Ahorita vengo chicas las dejo platicar- dijo la madre de Sakura, mientras se alejaba.

-Muy bien Ino gracias, ¿y tú?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

\- Cada día más bonita- respondía la rubia haciendo sonreír a la ojijade.

\- Ay Ino tu nunca cambias-dijo Sakura al momento que rodaba los ojos.

\- Claro que no, ya casi me parezco a Brigitte Bardot-dijo la rubia haciendo que la peli rosa se estremeciera ante esa afirmación.

\- Ah ¿Ino sabes lo que significa eso no?- contesto Sakura un poco avergonzada de que su mejor amiga afirmara que ella misma se parecía a la actriz francesa- digo es… que… ¿si sabes no?

\- Claro Sakura, esa mujer es toda una revolucionaria la admiro- dicho esto hizo que la peli rosa enrojeciera de la vergüenza y miedo a que alguien más escuchara la plática con su amiga.

\- Ino sé que la admiras y es muy bella pero…. es algo… bueno muy rebelde- dijo Sakura un poco preocupada y nerviosa por su amiga

\- Ay tranquila Sakura solo bromeaba, sabes me gustaría ser bonita como ella- dijo Ino mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga.

-Pero Ino tu eres hermosa, en todo caso la que debería querer ser como ella tendría que ser una chica de cabello rosa ¿no? – dijo Sakura mientras sonreía tristemente.

\- Sakura tú también eres hermosa, tienes un cabello exquisito y tus ojos son preciosos como 2 gemas – si ya había escucho eso, siempre se lo decían ya estaba acostumbrada.

\- Gracias Ino de verdad.- dijo la peli rosa mientras veía como su mama se acercaba a ella y su amiga.

-Chicas lamento interrumpir pero Sakura y yo nos tenemos que ir- dijo su madre de Sakura.

–No se preocupe; Sakura ¿hablamos más al rato por el teléfono vale? – contesto la rubia mientras se acercaba para despedirse se Sakura. – por cierto Sai me invito a salir, iremos a dar una vuelta al lago- Dijo la rubia, mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-Eso es genial Ino, mucha suerte, adiós- contesto Sakura mientras se separaba de su amiga.

–Hasta luego señora Haruno- se despidió con cortesía la ojiceleste a lo que Mebuki Haruno imito.

La peli rosa se limitó a sonreír mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba había cambiado, se había hecho guapa, había crecido, sus caderas se habían extendido y ese vestido que traía hacia que sus atributos resaltaran, no se veía indecente pero tampoco mal vestida, se veía elegante como toda una señorita. Claro y por qué eso era su amiga una gran señorita, tenía apellido, y el respeto de casi todos.

Y ella ¿que era ella? Pues una chica normal que solo era buena en la escuela, y sabía tocar la guitarra aunque no quería admitir esa habilidad, la tacharían por loca, la juzgarían y lo peor de todo dirían que eso no era para mujeres, si se lo decían sus padres porque no se lo diría la demás gente. "Si tan solo mis papas confiaran más en mi" –pensó la peli rosa mientras volvía con su madre a su casa.

-Otro día más- dijo la ojijade con desgana- mañana es día de escuela… no quiero ir- repitió la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a su ventana para admirar la noche, hacia bastante tiempo que no se sentía así, con mucho desgano, se sentía aprisionada en su propia casa, desdichada por su vida… espera…. ¡No! ella no era así, no era una persona depresiva, no, claro que no, debía ser positiva.

Encendió la radio para poder despejar sus extraños e incoherentes pensamientos, para su fortuna sonaba Chuck Berry, genial algo fresco, aunque su dicha duro muy poco.

-Sakura, cuantas veces te hemos mencionado tu padre y yo que no escuches esas porquerías de canciones- dijo su madre entrando a su cuarto y apagando la radio.

\- Mama de verdad, no es malo escuchar esta música, es muy fresco- respondió

-¡Sakura dios mío santo escúchate como estas hablando!- grito su madre asustada por las barbaridades que expresaba su hija.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo escuchar Rock N Roll- contesto Sakura muy apenada.

\- Claro que si – le reprocho su madre – esa es música para delincuentes y vagos, ¿no me digas que quieres ser eso en la vida?

\- No claro que no – respondió Sakura desanimada

-¡Esa es mi chica! – contesto su madre con una sonrisa- que dirían los vecinos su te vieran a ti también escuchando esas porquerías y peor aun bailándolas.

\- Tienes razón mama- dijo la ojijade con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Muy bien, te espero en la cocina en 10 minutos, ya vamos a cenar- dicho esto la madre de Sakura salió de su habitación de esta, dejando a la peli rosa una vez más confundida y desdichada.

La ojijade decidió recostarse en una cama, estaba deprimida, veía como sus amigos se divertían con las modas y ella no…siempre su madre le prohibía todo, aun recordaba aquella vez que Ino se vistió como toda una teddy girl se veían tan graciosa pero a la vez muy hermosa, los pantalones de cuero ajustados hacían resaltar sus caderas mientras su blusa de tirantes que llegaba arriba del ombligo relucía sus pechos, claro no se veía como una cualquiera pero si muy a la moda, eso fue cuando las invitaron a esa fiesta en la casa de Shikamaru.

-Que tiempos- pensó Sakura mientras su mirada se dirigía al reloj enorme colocado en su pared- maldición ya pasaron 15 minutos- dijo mientras se paraba de la cama se acomodaba el vestido rosa y corría en dirección de la cocina.

-Tardaste- menciono su padre sentado en la mesa cenando tranquilamente junto con su madre.

\- Lo siento, me quede pensando en la escuela- respondió la peli rosa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

La casa de los Haruno no era diferente a otras, tenían una sala muy cómoda con 3 sillones y una mesita. En la cocina también se encontraba el comedor, apenas y tenían un refrigerador que por cierto era bastante antiguo, una estufa y el fregadero y una pequeño estante donde se encontraba uno que otro plato, sartén, cazuela, vasos, cucharas y tenedores, su casa era de 2 pisos, bastante reducidos, en la parte de arriba, su cuarto el de sus padres y otro cuarto abandonado. Y en la parte de abajo, la cocina-comedor, la sala, el baño y las escaleras.

-Sírvete hice de comer caldo de pollo-dijo su madre mientras le extendía el plato.

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, apenas y se escuchaba la dulce melodía de una canción de Beethoven que se escuchaba en la radio, de la cocina.

Una vez terminada, Sakura se retiró a su cuarto no sin antes lavar unos cuantos trastes, una vez en su cuarto, la peli rosa se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir, no sin antes mirar el reloj, 9:15 pm, era demasiado temprano para dormir, pero no había nada que hacer, absolutamente nada.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió el plácido sueño de la peli rosa

-Sakura despierta, ya es hora- dijo Mebuki entrando al cuarto de la peli rosa.

\- Ya voy mama-contesto Sakura aun adormilada, Dicho esto Sakura se levantó tomo un baño para una vez refrescada y limpia, salir y ponerse su uniforme.

-Listo mama –pronuncio la ojijade mientras entraba a la cocina con su mochila en mano.

-Vamos hija siéntate a desayunar- le contesto Mebuki mientras le ponía un plato en la mesa.

\- Lo siento mama pero no tengo hambre de verdad-

-¡No mi vida, tienes que comer, no quiero que agarres esas mañas de ponerte como lombriz!

\- Está bien mama, pero solo una café con un pan –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Buen día jóvenes – Iruka al momento que entraba al salón de clases, el salón era de paredes blancas con un piso de azulejos color madera, habían 24 butacas, y en cada butaca había un estudiante sentado prestando toda la atención posible al maestro.

\- Buenos días maestro – contestaron los alumnos al mismo tono.

\- Hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, recíbanlo con respeto, adelante muchacho. – dijo el maestro al momento que entraba por la puerta un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestido con pantalón negro camisa de manga larga blanca, corbata negra y un saco gris con el logo de la escuela preparatoria.

\- Hola – dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa, mientras sus nuevos compañeros imitaban el gesto.

\- Bien, Naruto porque no te sientas cerca de Sakura, mira ese lugar esta vacío. – exclamo el profesor al momento que el ojiazul entraba al salón y se sentaba a un costado de la peli rosa.

\- Hola – dijo Naruto a Sakura ignorando la clase.

\- Hola – contesto con timidez la peli rosa pues Naruto era bastante intimidador.

\- Hey! no me tengas miedo – Dijo el rubio para después obsequiarle una ligera sonrisa.

\- Bien.

\- Ay Sakura eres muy tierna – pronuncio Naruto provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Sakura.

Dicho esto Naruto saco su libreta y su lápiz para copiar el esquema que el profesor Iruka acaba de escribir en el pizarrón, Sakura decidió hacer lo mismo, la actitud extrovertida de ese niño rubio la había sorprendido e incluso intimidado de cierto modo.

-Chicos para el siguiente proyecto, necesito que se reúnan equipos de 3 personas – dijo Iruka haciendo que los estudiantes saltaran de alegría, pues rara vez hacían trabajos en equipos.

\- Pero esta vez yo los escogeré, ya que la antigua ocasión fue un desastre dejar que ustedes se emparejaran con sus amigos – exclamo resentido Iruka pues a culpa de su salón la directora lo había sancionado, por otra parte sus alumnos alegaban que no tenían la culpa.

\- Muy bien basta de lloriqueos, empezare con el primer equipo, estará conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Chouji Akimichi y Tayuyá, el siguiente equipo será Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, el siguiente por Lucy Halley, Kiba Inuzuka, y Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno y el nuevo.. Naruto Uzumaki – dicho esto el rubio jalo del brazo a la peli rosa para que volteara.

\- Puedes creerlo somos equipo – dijo muy animado Naruto mientras observaba a Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si, que bien… ¿no? – respondió la peli rosa un poco extrañada por el comportamiento hiperactivo de su nuevo compañero.

\- Lo sé es fresco – Exclamo Naruto mientras miraba de un lugar a otro buscando quien sabe qué.

\- Oye… - Dijo Naruto a la peli rosa haciendo que esta dirigiera su mirada hacia él y dejara que escuchar al maestro.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sakura

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Shikamaru?

\- Ah pues… es ese que está ahí – contesto la ojiverde, señalando con el dedo, a un pelinegro, de ojos oscuros y con cara de sueño, que se encontraba 3 filas hacia la derecha, de donde ellos estaban.

-Fresco -

El resto del día transcurrió normal, el rubio no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a la peli rosa, incluso esta ya se había hartado por todas las preguntas estúpidas que Naruto a veces lograba hacer, sin embargo la compañía era agradable, Sakura le había presentado a Naruto con sus amigos, el rubio en cuanto llego a la escuela se convierto en la sensación del momento, muchos de sus compañeros no dejaban de hacerle preguntas, sin embargo lo que más había llamado la atención de ese niño ojo azul era su manera de socializar con las personas.

-¿Sakura, donde vamos a hacer el trabajo? – pregunto un pelinegro mientras se acercaba a lugar de la peli rosa, era la ultima hora y tenían que decir en donde harían el trabajo para clase de Iruka.

\- Pues, en mi casa, hoy es lunes y mis papas salen a visitar a mi tía, así que es mejor en la mía, porque tú vives más lejos.

\- Si la casa de Sakura está bien, dattebayo – grito el rubio haciendo que Sakura y shikamaru se sonrojaran pues todo el salón los miraban atentos.

\- Naruto, guarda silencio quieres – Dijo Sakura enojada por el comportamiento de su nuevo amigo.

\- Bien será en tu casa – Repuso shikamaru, para luego irse a su lugar.

\- Esto será genial – dijo Naruto en voz baja a Sakura, haciendo que esta sintiera un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, pues tenía un ligero presentimiento de que llevar a ese rubio cabeza hueca a su casa no sería una buena idea.


	2. La guitarra de Sakura-chan

**Aclaraciones: **

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**La trama es de mi autoridad, sin embargo algunas ideas para la historia, esta basadas en The Beatles, desde sus inicios como Quarrymen hasta su disolución en 1970. **

**Las letras en **_**cursiva **_**son pensamientos.**

**¡A leer se ha dicho! **

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 2: La guitarra de Sakura-chan_

-Oh Sakura-chan – tu casa es genial, dijo Naruto al momento que entraba a la casa de la peli rosa.

\- Gracias Naruto – sonrió la peli rosa mientras colocaba su mochila en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿No quieren algo de tomar? – Pregunto Sakura mientras Shikamaru y Naruto, tomaban asiento en los sillones.

\- No – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tono.

\- ¿Bien y entonces que hacemos ahora? – pregunto el rubio mientras se removía en su asiento.

\- Pues hacer la tarea cabeza hueca – contesto con simpleza Shikamaru.

\- ¿A quién le llamaste cabeza hueca? ¡Cara de moco! – Grito Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Shikamaru con ganas de matarlo.

\- Hey tranquilos chicos – dijo la peli rosa un poco nerviosa por la escena que hacían esos 2.

\- Dile al cara de moco que se calme si no lo sonare, oíste eso Sakura- chan, lo sonare porque es un moco – Dijo Naruto mientras estallaba de risa.

Por otra parte Shikamaru miraba de forma circunstancial a Naruto, mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación, mientras Sakura lo observaba como si el rubio padeciera algún tipo de retraso mental, había conocido gente tonta pero esto era ridículo, veía como el ojiazul no paraba de reír, mientras que al pobre Shikamaru se le hinchaba una vena en la frente.

…/…

Las horas pasaron tranquilas en la casa de los Haruno, sus padres aun no regresaban, a lo cual Sakura agradeció pues sería problemático que sus padres vieran el tipo de gente con los que ella se juntaba.

-Ya me canse – dijo Naruto en suspiro.

\- Pero Naruto tú no has hecho nada, nosotros hicimos todo – dijo Sakura mientras miraba hastiada al rubio.

\- No lo digo por el trabajo, lo digo porque ya me canse de estar sentado haciendo nada.

-Pues ayúdanos – propuso Shikamaru al momento que alzaba la vista de su cuaderno.

\- Ay no que flojera, mejor… ¿tomemos un descanso vale? – respondió Naruto mientras se paraba de su asiento y subía las escaleras de la casa de Sakura a lo cual la peli rosa no protesto pues pensaba que el rubio necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas.

\- ¡Hey! A dónde vas Naruto… espera – grito Sakura al momento que salía corriendo hacia su cuarto, cuando escucho que el rubio abría la puerta de su habitación.

\- Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru, mientras se acostaba en uno de los sillones.

– ¿Qué haces imbécil? – grito alterada la peli rosa mientras entraba a su cuarto y veía como Naruto husmeaba sus cosas, lo cual hizo que la peli rosa cambiaria de color y se pusiera roja como un jitomate, pues tenía miedo de que ese rubio atolondrado encontrara su cajón de su ropa interior.

– ¿Tocas la guitarra, Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto al momento que bajaba la guitarra del estante donde Sakura la tenía.

– Si un poco, ¿porque? – al decir eso, Naruto se quedó estupefacto, lo cual molesto terriblemente a la peli rosa pues sabía que todos, _al menos los que conocía_, ponían esa cara, pues le decían que eso era de niñas bien, sus padres se encargaban de repetírselo hasta el cansancio, sin embargo ella había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios de su familia y la seguía tocando cuando estaba sola en casa, y como amaba tocar una dulce melodía, la hacía perderse en un mundo de sueños, olvidaba sus problemas, y en algunas ocasiones imaginaba que era una cantante tan famosa o más que Elvis y cantaba sus canciones mientras la gente coreaba su nombre, no obstante esos momentos de paz solo duraban minutos porque al final terminaba volviendo a su realidad, a su jaula de oro.

Sakura, apostaba otra reacción por parte del rubio, que la insultara, que le digiera que era una rara, menos esa, el rubio se puso a saltar como loco por su habitación con la guitarra en mano, diciéndole que era lo más genial que había escuchado salir de los labios de una chica, incluso la abrazo, lo cual hizo que la oji verde se sintiera aún más confundida.

– No puedo creerlo Sakura-chan ¿porque no lo habías mencionado antes? – pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a afinar la guitarra.

– Porque no voy por la calle y contándole mi vida a la gente Naruto, además tiene 15 horas que te conocí, ¿y tú quieres que te cuente hasta que hora voy al baño o qué? – respondió a la defensiva la peli rosa, sin embargo el sonido de una guitarra siendo afinada hizo que se sorprendiera.

– Naruto, tu… ¿tú sabes tocar la guitarra? – pregunto sorprendida la peli rosa.

– _Pero que pregunta más estúpida Sakura, claro que sabe, si no, el no estaría afinando tu guitarra idiota – _sonó un voz en la cabeza de Sakura, lo cual molesto a la peli rosa, pues su querida conciencia la estaba regañando

– _Cállate y no estés molestando_ – regaño Sakura a su inner mientras este hacia un puchero y maldecía a la peli rosa.

– Claro Sakura, y te digo un secreto – dijo Naruto mientras con su mano derecha hacia un seña para que Sakura se acercara, y tomara asiento, lo cual la peli rosa hizo.

– Tengo una banda – murmuro con efecto dramático Naruto cerca del oído de la peli rosa, cosa que hizo que la peli rosa se emocionara ante la confesión de su nuevo amigo no podía creer que su compañero de clase tuviera una banda, siempre había querido conocer a alguien que tocara en un grupo, y le enseñara a cómo mejorar con la guitarra. Sin embargo tanto Sakura como Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que su madre de la peli rosa los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto con una mueca de enfado dibujado en su rostro.

– ¿Qué significa esto Sakura? – dijo fuertemente Mebuki a su hija mientras la peli rosa, brincaba del sobresalto, pues la voz de su madre la había espantado.

Sakura tardo varios segundo en asimilar su situación, hasta que al fin comprendió estaba ella sola en su cuarto con un chico que le susurraba en el oído, a los ojos de cualquier padre esto no se vería nada bien, en especial para su madre.

– Mama, yo bueno… - empezó a tartamudear la peli rosa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

– Buenas tardes, usted debe ser la señora Haruno ¿no es cierto? – Dijo naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a saludar a la mama de Sakura, sin embargo al momento que Naruto ofreció su mano en forma de saludo, la señora Haruno no le correspondió lo cual sorprendió al rubio.

– Si, así es, ¿me podría explicar que están haciendo aquí joven? – dijo la madre de Sakura, al momento que miraba de pies a cabeza al rubio, y entonces se enfureció más, pues ese niño rubio no le daba confianza, tenía facha de ser un vago.

– Mi nombre es Naruto, y vera hace unos minutos Sakura, Shikamaru y yo estábamos trabajando en un proyecto escolar, sin embargo yo estaba cansado y decidí platicar con mis compañeros y le pregunte a Sakura si a ella le gustaba la música, y me respondió que sí, y entonces le dije si tenía una guitarra y me dijo que sí, porque yo se tocar la guitarra señora, y le pedí que me la mostrara y ella accedió y la acompañe a su habitación y me mostro su guitarra y nos quedamos aquí porque la empecé a afinar eso fue todo señora – dijo con simpleza el rubio, a lo cual sorprendió a la peli rosa, nunca hubiera imaginado que su compañero de clase con cara de idiota le fuera a salvar la vida, y se lo agradecía de otro manera ella estaría en serios problemas.

_Gracias Naruto_

Pensó la peli rosa mientras veía con agradecimiento al rubio.

– ¿Es cierto Sakura? – dijo Mebuki mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hija.

– Si mama, es verdad – contesto Sakura

– Bueno ya es tarde ¿no creen? – dijo su madre, mientras miraba su reloj.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta ante este acto su madre acababa de insinuarle a Naruto que se largara, no podía creerlo, inconscientemente apretó sus puños, en ese momento se sentía frustrada, pues su madre, había ido demasiado lejos.

Naruto noto como Sakura apretaba sus puños y se tensaba su mandíbula, sabía que su peli rosa amiga, se había molestado por el comentario de su madre él también lo estaba, pero no quería meter en problemas a la peli rosa, pues algo en su interior le decía que la madre de Sakura actuaba antes de pensar, y no quería que castigaran a su nueva amiga por culpa suya.

…./….

-Sakura, nos vemos mañana – dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de la peli rosa, después de la sofocante platica con la madre de Sakura, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era irse en ese momento, cuando bajaron al primer piso Shikamaru esperaba a sus 2 amigos.

– _Ya nos vamos shikamaru, ya es tarde – dijo Naruto mientras pasaba frente a Shikamaru y recogía sus cosas. _

– _Pero aun no es tan tarde y nos falta terminar – repuso shikamaru sorprendido._

– _Lo sé, pero tenemos más tiempo, el proyecto es para pasado mañana – Contesto Naruto con tal seriedad que impacto a Shikamaru, no era tonto sabía que algo había pasado, bastaba sentir el tenso ambiente que los envolvía, Sakura no había hablado desde había bajado de su habitación junto con su madre y se materia a lado de esta, y parecía que fuera a llorar, por otro lado Naruto parecía molesto, decidió no preguntar, pues sabía que no era el momento indicado._

– ¿Naruto que paso? – pregunto shikamaru, mientras iban caminado por las calles de Liverpool, rumbo a sus casas.

– Pues nada, solo que la mama, de Sakura-chan, pensó que ella y yo estábamos haciendo algo malo – dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver su peli negro amigo.

– ¿Pero aclararon las dudas no?

– Sí pero su madre, creo que no nos creyó

– ¿Y de que te preocupas? – pregunto Shikamaru, pues no entendía en enfado de Naruto

– Me preocupa Sakura-chan – respondió naruto mientras Naruto apretaba sus puños.

– ¿Porque? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras veía como Naruto se tensaba del coraje

– Cuando salimos del cuarto de Sakura-chan, la madre de Sakura espero a que ella también saliera de su cuarto, y cuando Sakura paso frente a su madre, me pareció ver que ella jalo del cabello a Sakura y le dijo que esto no se quedaría hacía, después soltó a Sakura-chan y la empujo – las palabras pronuncias con ira del rubio sorprendieron a Shikamaru, el conocía a Mebuki desde hace años, a veces visitaba a su madre y siempre se le hizo una persona muy amable, no podía ser posible lo que le decía naruto, sin embargo sabía que esto podía ser cierto pues Sakura después de que había bajado tenía sus ojos llorosos.

_Tal vez, Mebuki Haruno, no era la madre que solía aparentar._

…/…...

Al día siguiente Naruto y Shikamaru estaban platicando animadamente en el salón, faltaban 5 minutos antes de que iniciara la clase, cuando vieron que entraba Sakura al salón.

– Hola Sakura-chan… – la voz de Naruto se apagó, cuando vio a Sakura de cerca, tenía una cicatriz en la parte superior del sus labios y esta parecía reciente.

– ¿Que te paso Sakura? – pregunto shikamaru quien también se había dado cuenta del golpe que tenía la ojijade.

– Nada – contesto con simpleza la Haruno, mientras desviaba la vista de sus amigos, pues sus ojos empezaban a arder, pues amenazaban con derramar lágrimas.

– Fueron tus padres cierto – esta vez la pregunta de Naruto, sorprendió a Shikamaru e hizo que la peli rosa empezara a temblar.

…/…..

Muy bien, chicos, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de I Love Rock N Roll, espero les haya gustado, favor de comentar, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, pero favor de no ser tan duros xD.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos pronto, ¡Mata Ne!

_Atte. UchihaMcCartney _


End file.
